


After School

by Anonymous



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Omorashi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Honestly, it was funny in retrospect, but maybe you went a little far. Playing pranks on the teacher couldn't be good.(a quick x Reader fic!)





	After School

**Author's Note:**

> i NEVER wrote an x reader before

Perhaps putting thumbtacks in the teacher's seat wasn't the "best" idea. On top of that, you were kinda caught drinking soda in class. Among other things.

You sat in a cold plastic chair, pressed up against your desk with your bookbag next to you. After school, everything was rather quiet, and the only noise heard was the scratching of a pen against paper, coming from your math teacher hunched over in his seat as he graded tests. "You know, (Y/N)," he began, putting the end of his pen in his mouth, "this would be a lot easier for you if you started behaving yourself."

You huffed, putting your head down on the table as you muttered, "I don't really care-", before being quickly silenced by a snapping of a ruler against your desk, making you jump.

"Ah ah, now, I don't want to hear you ta̬͖̮̤̖ͅl̰̲̙̤̻̟k̡̩i̛͖n̰̮̘͉̗̦̕g͕̗̹̩͚͙ b͞ac̳̹̘̫̼̗kͅ to me now. Not a peep from you from now on, understood?" For a moment, you heard Baldimore's cheery customer-service tone drop out of his voice, but you just decided to not comment, putting your head back down. Your teacher wandered back to his seat, sitting down after checking for tacks on the seat, the continuous scribbling on tests. Now all there was to do was...wait. 

The ticking of the clock, admittedly, was a bit grating after a while. You had no idea how many seconds had passed but damn did it feel like a lot... You wished someone'd pick you up from here already. Something else was also a rather pressing matter; you felt a twinge in your lower abdomen.

You stood up, kicking your bag a little bit out of the way, but when you glanced to the door, Baldi was standing right there. "You're not heading out there to make more trouble, please sit back down." 

His voice was monotone, scarily so, and it was enough to make you oblige near immediately. You replied shakily, "yessir, okay..." And you were left to sit, staring at the floor as your leg bounced absentmindedly.

It probably wasn't even ten minutes later until your...problem became more obvious and hard to avoid. You had even went as far as to cross your legs, moving your hands to your groin to try and put up any fight possible to the oncoming incident that you kind of thought was inevitable. Your focus shifted between your bladder about to burst and your teacher, just hoping he wasn't staring at you weird or anything. You probably seemed ungodly jumpy, you thought.

Tears pricked your eyes, your bladder actually starting to really hurt. You wonder if it had popped or something, the pain dull and widespread in your hips. Staring down Mr. Baldimore, you just started crying, brows furrowed with a mix of anger and shame towards him as you felt a hot, wet sensation coat your inner thighs and butt.

Since the chair was dipped, a decent amount collected until a little began pouring over the sides, making Baldi note the sound of trickling liquid onto the floor. His hair twitched as he stood up, spindly limbs making their way over to scope out what was happening, before saying in a hushed and gentle tone, "Oh my goodness, (Y-Y/N)..." He stepped back, covering his mouth and pushing your backpack a little more away from your mess. "I, ahh, let's get you cleaned up." He offered you a hand, which you took to stand up, piss still running down your legs as he took you down the hall.

Most the way was silent, leading you to reflect on two things: pissing yourself in front of your mean teacher, and how soft his hands were. It kinda reflected how he was being genuinely nice to you now; despite literally peeing yourself in his classroom, he still showed you kindness afterwards, taking you into an empty nurse's office. "Well, right now, the nurse is out, so... Let's just hope I don't need a medical degree to help you, haha!"

You turned to the one person restroom, entering as you moved to lock the door behind you. A foot had gotten between the door and the frame. "Ah, wait--" He stuck his hand in, clutching some paper towels, and he continued to babble on, "the least I could do after doing that is help. Sorry." You stared in general disbelief as the older man pushed himself through the door, closing it behind him. "...well? Come on, I have a change of clothes for you in the spares room."

He really expected you to just change in front of him, huh?

You thumbed at the bottom of your shirt before he gasped, eyes flickering away as he turned around to face the door. "My apologies! I won't look, very sorry." He had that little sing-songy tone back in his voice, and with it only being him and you in the room, was he really...being nice to you?

Your hands moved down to your waist, peeling off your wet pants and... underwear. The air felt so cold on your legs and crotch, reminding you how exposed you were. You kept a hand over your groin, before tapping Baldi's shoulder with your free hand. "Can...can I have those paper towels?"

He turned to you with a curiously blank expression before going, "oh! Here, let me get them wet," and leaning over to the sink, running them under some warm water. And then he kneeled down to--

"Woah hEY I CAN HANDLE THAT." Your hand went to grab Baldi's, which was resting on your thigh with the warm cloth pressed against it.

"Well I just," he began, his hand shying away a little, "I thought I could help! But if you're really sure..." He had a little pout on that face that usually was so tense and angry...

You sighed, "fine, just don't-- don't be handsy."

He seemed to perk up, "ohh, thank you! I'd hate to just leave you to clean yourself up...and who said anything about being handsy?" He giggled, running his hand over your legs with the warm towel.

Your face became a little heated as you spoke, "I was just saying, watch where you put your hand...", and it was obviously noted that your voice wavered and trailed off. You huffed as his hand began running along your inner thighs, and the determined look on his face was kinda cute.

You let your hand fall to your side. You stared down at the other, who didn't seem to mind and just kept going down...he reached around to the back of your thighs, leaning painfully close to- "oh! Pardon me, (Y/N), could you turn around for me?"

You shook your head no.

He slowly frowned, staring up at you with a glare as he simply leaned forward to get the harder to reach spots. "I'm doing this to be nice, you know."

The next few moments were filled with silence until, mindlessly, your hand moved to the back of Baldi's head, just because...you mean, his head was right there, it just kinda-- your hand slipped. Let's go with that.

The man under you paused, hand tensing up right where it was; your butt, pretty much. The little nudge from when you put your hand was just barely enough to make his face hit your left thigh, and neither of you spoke. It was just a couple seconds of unadulterated silence.

He grunted. "And you're the one telling me not to get handsy over here..." His eyes narrowed as he kept that cold stare on you, moving between your legs. Your heart skipped a beat when you felt something slick and warm on your groin. "Needed to be cleaned up here anyway..."

You groaned, the grip on the back of his head tightening as you pushed him onto you, making him gasp a bit but otherwise remaining diligent in prodding his mouth around your genitals. Your legs grew weak as you felt yourself already losing it- already?! Damn it!- and sighing, "Mr. B-Baldimore..." before cumming right in his mouth. It didn't even feel like a minute.

His tongue cleaned you up of any liquids, some of which were...recent, before finally backing off. "Well, there you go. All clean." He stood up, wiping a bit of fluid off his lip, before going to grab a pair of shorts and underwear for you. He came back not a moment later, "now what do you say?"

You rolled your eyes as you snatched the clothes, slipping them on. "Thank you..."

"Very good!" He had a decent smile on his face, all things considered. "Glad you learned something today, at least."


End file.
